Falling in Love
by ellesxjadore
Summary: It's Aragorn 30th anniversary as King of Gondor, and he's throwing a party! His three beautiful daughters and only handsome son are anxious to meet someone special at the celebration, someone to marry! AU! COMPLETE!
1. Mirkwood Meeting

Falling in Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mirkwood Meeting  
  
Prince Legolas Greenleaf stepped out of his palace in the heart of Mirkwood Forest.  
  
It was a beautiful day. The Sun was high in the sky, the sky was a clear blue and cloudless, the breeze was soft and gentle.  
  
Legolas was wearing a pale green tunic. His white blonde hair was partly tied back, and it fluttered gently in the soft wind. A quiver of arrows was swung on his back, and in his hand he held his prized bow.  
  
Legolas stopped at a large oak tree, and looked up.  
  
A small nest of birds was up there, twittering slightly.  
  
Legolas climbed the oak, and went to the highest branches.  
  
The male bird in the twig nest was singing loudly. It was soft and sweet. Having a great love for singing, Legolas joined him, putting Elf words in.  
  
"Namaarie, namaarie, au'i'sul nora lanne'lle. Namaarie, namaarie, aa'lasser en lle coia orn n'omenta gurtha..."  
  
But the bird suddenly stopped singing. It took its family higher up into the tree. Legolas used his keen senses to find the disturbance.  
  
He found using his hearing the sound of hooves on soft grass. There was someone approaching.  
  
Using his eyes, he saw three riders, upon three horses. Their cloaks were flowing behind them in the wind. One rider looked strangely familiar.  
  
Legolas climbed down his tree and landed gracefully with a soft thud on the ground. He began to run towards the riders. He hid behind a tree, just incase.  
  
The riders past the tree, which Legolas was behind. He stepped out to confront them, with his bow ready.  
  
"Halt! In the name of Mirkwood!" he called as he fitted an arrow to his bow.  
  
The riders pulled their horses round, facing Legolas.  
One wore a pale green cloak, and had a bow and some arrows. He also had a sword in his belt. His name was Faramir, son of Denethor.  
  
"Were you going to shoot me?" said Faramir uncertainly, as he wasn't sure that the Elf would remember him.  
  
Legolas lowered his bow to see the smiling face of a friend he'd long forgotten.  
  
"Faramir!" said Legolas heartily, as he ran up to meet him.  
  
"It's good to see you too, my friend!" said Faramir.  
  
"What brings you to this neck of the woods?" asked Legolas.  
  
Faramir dismounted his horse to shake Legolas' hand.  
  
"I bring news," he said with a large smile, "from Aragorn!"  
  
"Aragorn?" said Legolas in disbelief. "Aragorn hasn't been in touch with me for nearly thirty years!"  
  
Faramir rummaged in his cloak for something, and then pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
"Here, read this," he said, handing it to Legolas, who opened it.  
  
Legolas read the letter, and his widened more and more.  
  
"It's Aragorn's thirtieth anniversary as king?" he said faintly. "He's throwing a party?"  
  
"Oh, yes," said Faramir. "You will be riding with me to Gondor in two days."  
  
"Come inside!" said Legolas. "We have much to talk about!"  
  
Faramir followed Legolas deep into Mirkwood, and into Legolas' home.  
  
Legolas showed Faramir many of the beautiful places in his palace. Faramir began to grow hungry, so Legolas led him to a dining area.  
  
"Here," said Legolas, pointing to a seat at a beautifully engraved oak table. "I'll be right back." He left the room.  
  
Faramir took a glance around the room. As the sunlight form the high windows fell on the walls, it illuminated Elvish text. The door frames were decorated with highly skilled artwork. There were solid looking ribbons which were twisted around pillars of stone.  
  
Legolas came back in, followed by another Elf.  
  
"If there is anything you would like to eat," began Legolas, "Nestor will bring it forth willingly."  
  
The Elf named Nestor bowed.  
  
"I wouldn't mind a goblet of mead," admitted Faramir.  
  
"Excellent," said Legolas. "Kindly also bring us some meat and fruit, if you wouldn't mind Nestor."  
  
"Of course, my lord," said Nestor, bowing once more and he left the room.  
  
"Do you like my home?" asked Legolas as Faramir was practically staring into space.  
  
"Much," said Faramir, "much indeed."  
  
Nestor returned, carrying silver platters of meat, goblets of mead, fruit and cheese. Legolas then dismissed Nestor, and raised his goblet.  
  
"To Aragorn!" he said. "And may he be happy and healthy this present day!"  
  
"To Aragorn!" said Faramir.  
  
"To Aragorn!" repeated Legolas.  
  
As the two drank their mead, they thought of their dear friend Aragorn, and wondered what he might be up to at that moment.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hello! I decided to re-write this chapter! Well, actually:  
  
In our house we have three computers; two upstairs and one downstairs. When I wrote the first chapter I did it on one of the upstairs ones and posted it. Then, that computer totally zonked out, so we came downstairs to use the new one.  
  
Then, the chapter came up all weird on the site, so last week I tried to change it. I accidentally deleted the chapter and I couldn't get it back! So, I've had to type it all out again! Bummer!! 


	2. Gondor's Princesses

Author's note  
  
I have been so bored over the last couple of days that I have decided to  
  
continue with this story, only a few days after writing the first chapter! Also, I have  
  
to say that I own the characters Danestar (pronounced Dan-es-tar), Ondine  
  
(On-deen), Nestor and Silvena. Thanks so much to Nina who sent me my first ever  
  
review! Also thanks to Nichola, who's a good friend of mine and reviewed me last  
  
night. I was so pleased! So, without further ado, read on!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ondine! Ondine! Come down here at once!" King Aragorn of Gondor had been searching everywhere for his eldest daughter, and had spent two hours doing so.  
  
Though not as young as he used to be, Aragorn still showed signs of great energy. Dark hair he had, which fell to his shoulders. His puppy-dog brown eyes were one of his many natural qualities, as his wife constantly reminded him.  
  
The King continued to search for his daughter, while making sure preparations for the party were well under way. He stopped at his bed chamber, near the top of Minas Tirith.  
  
He knocked softly on the closed oak door.  
  
"Arwen, my dear?" began Aragorn, "are you in here?" He waited for a moment, before the door opened.  
  
In Aragorn's eyes, she was the fairest living creature that walked Middle Earth. She wore a gown of lavender silk, which flowed gently at her feet. Her dark wavy hair was draped over her shoulders, and on her head she wore a silver Elven crown. Her dark eyes had warmth flooding from them, and as she smiled, her husband's heart leapt.  
  
"Yes, my love?" she said. Her voice was losing deepness, as she was no longer an Elf. Now it sounded sweet and soft.  
  
"Arwen, have you seen Ondine?" Aragorn asked, "She is supposed to be helping me with decorations." He sighed, showing his impatience.  
  
"She was last seen outside with Rowan," said Arwen. "They were practising archery."  
  
"She would have to be a tomboy," said Aragorn, "I don't understand where we went wrong with her."  
  
"We didn't go wrong," said Arwen, "Not with Eldarion, Danestar, Silvena or Ondine."  
  
"I know," said Aragorn. He admired his wife's voice of reason. "I just wish she wasn't so headstrong."  
  
"You wish she wasn't like you, you mean," Arwen teased. Aragorn couldn't think of anything to say to this, so he kept quiet.  
  
"I'm always right, so there's no point in arguing," Arwen said as Aragorn turned and began to walk away. He turned round again, and gave Arwen a kiss on the cheek. Then, he broke into a run.  
  
As soon as he was outside, Aragorn began to shout for his children.  
  
"Ondine! Eldarion! Will you come to me! Now!" He sounded so fierce and serious, that two young adults stepped out of the trees.  
  
Both were carrying a bow, and had a quiver of arrows swung over their backs.  
  
One was male, and looked the oldest. He had short honey-blonde hair, and he had a very well-built body.  
  
The other was female, the eldest of Aragorn's daughters. She had auburn hair which was tied into a long plait which fell onto her back. She was not the prettiest of women, but she had great inner beauty, and a very kind heart.  
  
"Yes, father?" asked Ondine timidly.  
  
"Where have you been?" thundered Aragorn. "I have been looking for you for over two hours! You are supposed to be helping me with decorations! Explain yourself."  
  
"I needed to practice my archery, father," she said with a small smile.  
  
"Get inside, now! The both of you!" Aragorn said angrily. "You will both be putting up decorations until bedtime! Go, now!"  
  
As they walked back through Minis Tirith, Aragorn was criticising Ondine.  
  
"I never had this much trouble with Danestar and Silvena! What has got into you? Why did you have to practice archery now? You can do it any time!"  
  
"Father," muttered Eldarion, "just drop it for now. You are embarrassing Ondine and yourself."  
  
Why, thought Aragorn, did Rowan have to have his mother's voice of reason?  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that day, Ondine went to see her younger sisters in their room. She went quietly, hoping to avoid her father.  
  
"Danestar? Silvena? Can I come in?" asked Ondine, leaning her head against the door.  
  
"Yes, Ondine," answered Silvena. Ondine entered the beautifully decorated room. Two four-poster beds with Elven art on them were at either end of the large room. Each bed had silver satin draped as hangings. But even compared with the beds, there was nothing more beautiful than the maidens sitting upon them.  
  
Silvena, the youngest of the sisters was admiring an ornate doll. She was also the cutest of her sisters, and the most girly. She had straight white blonde hair, and most people said she looked much like an Elf. She had sky-blue eyes and very sweet smile.  
  
"Silvena, are you going to spend all your life fawning over these ridiculous dolls?" Ondine asked. There was not much of an age difference between the two, but Silvena always gave the impression that she was younger than she really was.  
  
"But these dolls are so pretty!" said Silvena impatiently. "And anyway, do you have to spend all your days running outside with our dear brother Rowan practising archery! You are supposed to be a woman! A princess!"  
  
"I am a woman," replied Ondine coldly, "unlike you, clinging on to your childhood. You are acting like a five year old!"  
  
"I am twenty-four!" said Silvena angrily, "And I do not need you telling me how to spend my life! I plan to marry very soon, and I hope to please mother and father!"  
  
Even though Silvena was younger than Ondine, she seemed to be a great deal more intelligent. Ondine would always speak without thinking.  
  
"You two, that's enough," said the third sister, looking up from her book.  
  
Danestar was the age of twenty-six, and seemed to be the most quiet, sensible and relaxed of her siblings. She had dark, wavy hair which seemed to be much like her mother's. She had emerald-green eyes which always shone when she was enjoying herself. She was fair of face and had pale skin. She looked very different to Ondine and Silvena, who were wearing gowns of pale pink and blue, Danestar always wore richer colours, like today, for instance, dark blood red.  
  
"Both of you are acting like children," Danestar said, closing her book. "Stop this selfishness."  
  
Silvena put her doll onto her dressing table, and beckoned Ondine to sit beside her.  
  
"Right," began Danestar, "now that we are all in a civilized mood, I have something to say."  
  
Ondine and Silvena remained silent, so Danestar continued.  
  
"I know for a fact that mother and father are planning to introduce us to somebody at the party next week."  
  
"Ooooo! Who?" said Silvena.  
  
"I know what they're up to!" said Ondine triumphantly. "They're match- making!"  
  
"I tried to ask mother, but she didn't want to spoil the surprise." said Danestar. "But she said that he is an old friend of father's."  
  
"Hey! What about that dwarf that visited last year?" wondered Silvena.  
  
"I am not marrying a dwarf!" said Ondine definitely.  
  
"But if mother and father do introduce to someone, act surprised," said Danestar wisely. "Even if he is not good-looking, be polite. After all, we all want to marry, don't we?"  
  
Silvena and Ondine nodded.  
  
"Let's go down to dinner," said Silvena. They all rose, and swiftly left the room. 


	3. Back before long

Author's Note  
  
Thank you so much to all my wonderful reviewers! I dedicate this chapter to you all, and I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review! ele15greenleaf x  
  
Chapter 3  
  
We now change our scene to the land of Rohan, the home of the horse lords. Their king, `Eomer, still hasn't found true love, though he is preoccupied by other important business, such as keeping his kingdom safe. While he is away, his sister, `Eowyn, takes care of Edoras, the capital of Rohan. Married to Lord Faramir of Gondor, `Eowyn waits for the return of her brother, who carries important news. ________________________________________________________________________  
Looking out from the great palace of Edoras across the plains of Rohan stood a fair and beautiful woman. Long, flowing golden blonde hair and pale blue eyes, Lady `Eowyn wished in her heart that her brother would return soon and safely. With both hands resting on her chest, she whispered her feelings to the strong breeze.  
  
"Please may my dear brother return soon," she pleaded almost silently, "it has been six moons since I last saw him." A small glistening tear fell onto her cheek, which then disappeared.  
  
Weeping, Lady `Eowyn strolled through Edoras, checking all was well. Many stopped to converse with the fair lady, but none were able to lift her dampened spirit.  
  
`Eowyn halted, and took a seat on a beautifully engraved wooden bench, dedicated to her late uncle, Théoden. She sat there, for a moment, still grieving for her brother's safety. Suddenly, she felt a comforting hand on her shivering shoulder.  
  
She turned, and saw the handsome and kind face of her dear son, Haramir.  
  
The perfect image of his father, Haramir was very good-looking, with fair hair which fell to his cheek bones and hazel coloured eyes. It was a mystery to most of the teenage girls of Edoras, why Haramir was so quiet and good natured. He was the age of twenty-nine, and was admired by many women. He was ever so polite to everyone that spoke to him, and he always showed signs of great interest.  
  
"Mother," began Haramir, "you seemed distressed in some way." He smiled warmly, and took his mother's hand.  
  
"Oh Haramir," `Eowyn said, "Your uncle, `Eomer, is late. He was supposed to return last moon."  
  
"Mother, he will be back," said Haramir certainly. "I could go out to look for him, if you wish."  
  
No, thought `Eowyn, if I loose Haramir too, my life will not be worth living.  
  
"When is father back, Mother?" asked Haramir, changing the subject.  
  
"Soon, my Haramir." `Eowyn said quietly.  
  
That particularly cold night in Rohan, a huge storm broke out. It reached to farthest corners of the land, sweeping houses and animals away. Many were left homeless, and were sent to live in the palace, for the time being. Others were staying under propped up cloaks on sticks.  
  
Eowyn and Haramir sat near a warm fire, discussing the possible poverty of the inhabitants of Rohan. The storm was raging outside, and chattering was heard from the walls.  
  
"Haramir, if the villagers have no where to stay, they will surely die of starvation and they will freeze," said `Eowyn shivering with cold.  
  
"They will just have to come here," said Haramir, "most of them are already."  
  
"The palace will-" `Eowyn began, but her words were cut short by the loud sound of a huge door banging open. Screams were heard in the halls outside. Haramir picked up his sword at the side of his chair, and pulled it out of its sheath. He stood behind the door ... it then flew open, revealing a hooded figure drenched from being in the rain. The figure pulled down its hood. `Eowyn gasped. Haramir leapt out from behind the door, his sword raised.  
  
Upon seeing the figure's face, Haramir dropped his sword.  
  
"Uncle `Eomer!" exclaimed Haramir.  
  
`Eomer smiled, and took off his wet cloak and sat beside the fire. He had very striking good looks, dark eyes and fair hair. Though he was no longer young, he still looked a little like an over grown teenager.  
  
"How are you, sister and sister-son?" asked `Eomer kindly.  
  
"`Eomer," began `Eowyn, "I have been out of my mind with worry! Where have you been the last moon?" Even though she was pleased to see her brother, she still suppressed her rage.  
  
"`Eowyn, my dear sister, I bumped into King Aragorn while I was riding," `Eomer said, smiling slightly.  
  
Aragorn, thought `Eowyn. A few years ago, `Eowyn's heart would have fluttered at the sound of Aragorn's name. She used to always be able to see the kind, handsome and noble face of him. Now, `Eowyn had almost forgotten him, after not hearing of him for many years. She was happily married to Faramir, with the most good-natured son she could ask for. Aragorn also had a family; a beautiful wife, with four well-mannered children, well, from what `Eowyn had heard. She had given up on trying to get Aragorn to notice her, given up on trying to get anyone to notice her. But Faramir! He had noticed her! It was something she had never imagined to happen. `Eowyn loved Faramir and Haramir dearly, and would give anything up for them . . . even Aragorn.  
  
"`Eowyn," said `Eomer's voice from what seemed like a great distance. `Eowyn snapped back to her senses.  
  
"Well?" said `Eowyn. "What did Aragorn say?"  
  
"Oh, well he gave me something," said `Eomer still smiling. `Eomer pulled out a piece of parchment from his cloak. He handed it to `Eowyn, who read it rather quickly.  
  
"Aragorn's 30th anniversary as king?" `Eowyn said faintly. "It's been that long since he was crowned?"  
  
"It's hard to believe, isn't it?" `Eomer said doubtfully. "It seems only yesterday. We will be riding for Gondor in two days. We need to arrive before the celebration, as I have more news for Aragorn."  
  
"Is Haramir invited also?" asked `Eowyn.  
  
"Yes. And Aragorn asked me to say that Faramir will be in Gondor when we arrive. He will have some old friends with him," said `Eomer.  
  
"Then I am coming also, uncle?" asked Haramir.  
  
"Certainly, King Aragorn wishes to see what a fine man you have become," said `Eomer. "He also has three daughters," he adds.  
  
Haramir was fed up of his family trying to find him someone, though maybe this time it wouldn't be so bad. Haramir had heard of Aragorn's wife and queen, Arwen, who used to be an Elf. Many said she was the most beautiful woman in the whole of Middle Earth. So, maybe her daughters were like that too. Haramir did not go for looks, though. He believed that a woman's beauty is on the inside. Haramir was sure that his uncle believed the same. That was why `Eomer had not married.  
  
`Eowyn, `Eomer and Haramir all rose from their chairs, and bid each other goodnight.  
  
Haramir was excited. He had never been to Gondor, to Minas Tirith, so it would be a brand new adventure. And then there were Aragorn's daughters. He would enjoy meeting them. 


	4. He's mine!

A/N  
  
I'm so sorry! I have been really busy for the last few days, well, weeks. It's mainly school and homework! Here we go! So sorry if it's short!  
  
Falling in Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Many Unhappy Meetings  
  
He looked up. Travelling for four days, it's enough to make anyone weary. Making a journey by horse may be faster than foot, but still tiring. And could Arod be any slower? He used be so energetic. But that was nearly thirty years ago.  
  
Faramir was riding ahead of him. He seemed to be so much quicker and swifter. Amazing, truly amazing.  
  
Faramir never did tire, though he was a mere human.  
  
Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood sped up, and found himself side by side with Faramir.  
  
"I thought Elves were never supposed to tire?" said Faramir with a grin.  
  
"You would say that," Legolas replied. He took a water sack from his belt and drained half of it.  
  
Faramir sighed, and looked across the grassy plains. "We'll be there soon," he said reassuringly. "I'm sure Gimli will be there. And Eowyn and Haramir. My, it will be good to my family again."  
  
"I've never met Haramir," said Legolas. "What does he look like?"  
  
"Eowyn says that he reminds her of me," said Faramir.  
  
"That's so sweet," Legolas said.  
  
"You really need to find yourself a woman, mate," said Faramir with a huge smile, which spread from one side of his face to the other. "Will it be an Elf, I wonder?"  
  
Legolas was deep in thought for a moment. His father, King Thranduil was indeed deeply disappointed that his son had still not found a suitable wife. But Thranduil had been very understanding. Legolas was just waiting for the right moment in time. As Elves don't use arranged marriages, or betrothals, finding love can take an Elf's entire life, which can be no less than five thousand years.  
  
"Legolas?" came Faramir's voice from what seemed like miles away.  
  
Legolas came back to reality.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're here!"  
  
Faramir and Legolas were riding over Pelennor Fields. They had past Osgiliath, and were heading for Minas Tirith.  
  
Thirty years ago, both Faramir and Legolas had fought on that same field, though in different battles. It was here that the late King Theoden of Rohan fell. Attacked by a flying Nazgul, and almost saved by Faramir's wife, Eowyn and Meriadoc Brandybuck, a young hobbit friend of Frodo Baggins, a hero of Middle Earth.  
  
Minas Tirith was gleaming. The bright sunlight was upon it, making its walls look like snow, though it was summer. It was a tall building with a large population living inside it. Aragorn and Arwen would surely be right at the top, with their children.  
  
The gates of Minas Tirith opened, and Faramir and Legolas rode inside. Many greeted them as they trotted through the streets. On passing houses, young girls and boys looked out of their windows and waved with sweet smiles upon their young faces. Flowers were thrown onto the street as they rode slowly towards the top.  
  
Finally, they reached the doors of the king. Faramir and Legolas dismounted their horses, and tied them up. Then, they walked towards the doors and they were opened by some guards. The doors swung open with grace.  
  
There, upon his throne, sat Aragorn. He was in deep conversation with a woman with golden blonde hair. As Faramir and Legolas drew closer, Aragorn looked up.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" asked Aragorn. He stood up and strode over to his visitors. "Why, it's my old friend Legolas!" A huge smile was illuminating on his face. Aragorn placed one hand on Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"It's good to see you my friend," said Legolas in his own tongue.  
  
"Likewise, Legolas," Aragorn said in the same language. "Can you believe it's been thirty years since you departed and never came back?"  
  
"It is truly regrettable," said Legolas. "I have missed the best part of your children's lives. I wanted to see them as babies and as children. However, it will be a pleasure to meet them as adults."  
  
"Of course it will!" said Aragorn enthusiastically. "Faramir, Legolas, come! I wish for you to meet my family!"  
  
Aragorn took Faramir and Legolas by the arms, and they swept out of the room. Through long, winding passageways, up twisted staircases and over beautifully made rugs they went. Aragorn was talking to Faramir about `Eowyn and Haramir, which gave Legolas the chance to look around.  
  
The hallways were rather dingy, though quite cosy. There were hangings on the walls, decorated with illustrations of past events at Minas Tirith. There happened to be a fairly new one, with a date of some twenty- nine years previously, showing a noble though cold looking man perishing in fire. It was rather strange, now that Legolas thought of it.  
  
Legolas looked into the rooms of which had their doors open. Light was shining in through tiny windows like the smallest moon on the darkest night. Rugs were laid on the floor. Some were a form of green or blue, which gave the impression that the floor could be a plain of grass or the ocean.  
  
Finally, as though the three had been walking for hours, they reached a large room, in which were a set of high-backed chairs with a large wooden table. Sitting upon these chairs were five people.  
  
One was male. He was a mixture of Aragorn and Arwen, their son and heir to the Gondorian throne.  
  
"Legolas," began Aragorn, "this is my eldest child and only son, Eldarion."  
  
Eldarion rose from his seat, and bowed, first to Legolas, then Faramir and finally his father. Eldarion was fair of face, shared his mother's features and his father's build. Honey blonde hair fell to his shoulders. As Eldarion smiled, the image of Aragorn shone through him.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet the Elf my father talks so often about," Eldarion said, "he has told my sisters and I so many stories of your adventures."  
  
"I have waited long to meet the young man who supposedly looks so much like his father." said Legolas.  
  
Aragorn beckoned Eldarion do sit, while ushering his daughters to stand.  
  
One had fiery red hair tied into two long plaits which rested on her shoulders. She had an oddly shaped face, and looked more human than Elf.  
  
Another had long silky blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She looked by far the youngest. She smiled at Legolas sweetly. She looked as if she could be an Elf of Lothlorien.  
  
The last sister was beautiful far beyond her siblings. The only other who could be more fair was her mother, where the beauty was original. Raven black hair was resting on her shoulders, and silver ribbons were entwined in it. Shining green eyes were staring at the ground, as though determined not to look at the visitors.  
  
"These," began Aragorn, "are my daughters; Ondine, Silvena and Danestar. Danestar! Do look up! Do not stare at your feet!"  
  
Danestar looked up, and her eyes fell on Legolas. She gasped quietly.  
  
"I am afraid to say," said Aragorn, "that I have had to be rather stern with my children lately. But this will stop if they are willing to behave as they are supposed to be." Aragorn looked at his children, and then smiled warmly at them. "But I could not ask for more wonderful children."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, my ladies," said Legolas, bowing to each of them in turn.  
  
"Arwen," said Aragorn, "come here and greet Legolas."  
  
Arwen rose from her chair. She looked exactly as Legolas remembered her, though she had aged much.  
  
"It's good to see you, dear cousin," said Arwen to Legolas, "Why have you not visited before now?"  
  
"I have been busy, Arwen," Legolas replied.  
  
"Do you not have a lady friend accompanying you?" asked Arwen.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," said Legolas, "I have still not settled down."  
  
"What a shame," said Arwen with a small grin, "isn't it a pity, girls?"  
  
"Oh yes, mother," said Ondine catching her mother's drift.  
  
"Yes, mother," said Silvena cottoning on.  
  
"Deeply regrettable, mother," said Danestar, not turning away from Legolas.  
  
Suddenly, the doors of the room banged open, revealing who had been listening.  
  
For a moment, Legolas believed that a second Faramir was standing in the doorway. But he knew better.  
  
"Haramir!" cried Faramir. He rushed to greet his son. Stood behind them were King `Eomer of Rohan and Faramir's wife, `Eowyn. Faramir kissed `Eowyn on the cheek, and then shook `Eomer's hand.  
  
"It is amazing that we could all be reunited for this splendid occasion!" said Aragorn. "Come, all! I shall show you to your rooms to be rested!"  
  
Later that day, Legolas was lying on his bed in a guest room. His thoughts cast around many things as he sat listening to the birds twittering outside.  
  
The sky outside began to grow dark; night was falling, which meant dinner would soon be served. Legolas doubted that the night was as peaceful here as in Mirkwood.  
  
Darkness was swirling outside. The birds stopped singing. Night was upon them.  
  
A knock on the door startled Legolas.  
  
"Enter," called Legolas.  
  
The door swung open, and Eldarion was stood there.  
  
"Legolas," began Eldarion, "my father wishes for me to tell you that our dinner is ready and he requests your presence there."  
  
"I accept," said Legolas, "please tell Aragorn I am coming."  
  
Eldarion nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Legolas rose from his bed and walked over to his washbasin. He splashed some water on his face, and dried himself with a cloth. Then he left the room.  
  
Legolas walked down a grand staircase, leading him to a dining area. Friendly chatter surrounded him. As he reached a table, a voice called him over.  
  
"Legolas! You're here!" cried Aragorn. He beckoned him to sit, pointing to a seat next to Ondine and Danestar. Silvena was seated next to Haramir and Eldarion.  
  
Legolas sensed something suspicious. Arwen caught his eye and she winked playfully. She was matchmaking. It was so obvious. Arwen never changed, not a bit. Though it was rather amusing to watch Arwen try pair him up, and fail.  
  
"Good evening, my ladies," said Legolas to Ondine and Danestar.  
  
"Good evening, my lord," said Ondine, blushing a little.  
  
"Good evening, my lord," said Danestar, struggling to keep a straight face.  
  
As Legolas sat down, Aragorn called to everyone.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" he said loudly so they could all hear. "Do not be hungry any longer! Let the feast begin!"  
  
It was wonderful. There was salted pork and roast mutton, fresh fruit, new wine and malt beer. Legolas did not eat much, as he was too busy examining Aragorn's guests.  
  
There was Faramir, `Eowyn, `Eomer, Haramir, Gimli the dwarf and himself of course. Also there were Arwen, Aragorn, Eldarion, Danestar, Silvena and Ondine.  
  
After the feast, Aragorn rose from his seat.  
  
"My family, friends and guests, I would like to propose a toast," said Aragorn. "To the future and whatever it may hold!"  
  
"To the future!" everyone replied.  
  
Ondine, Danestar and Silvena returned to their rooms after the feat had ended. Ondine came in with the others for a while to talk of the night's events.  
  
"That was an interesting evening," said Silvena.  
  
"It certainly was," agreed Danestar.  
  
Ondine was silent.  
  
"Ondine?" said Silvena. "Middle Earth to Ondine? Come in Ondine?"  
  
"Oh very funny," mocked Ondine. "Really witty."  
  
"What Silvena wanted to ask was; what did you think of the feast?" said Danestar.  
  
"Oh," said Ondine. "It was very tasty, the salted pork especially."  
  
"You have something in common with that dwarf, Gimli! He likes pork too!" said Silvena.  
  
"How dare you!" shrieked Ondine.  
  
"Alright!" said Danestar. "Anyway, I didn't mean the food. What did you think of Haramir and Prince Legolas?"  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Silvena. "Haramir is such a sweetie! I really like him! Prince Legolas really isn't my type, though."  
  
"That's a shame," said Ondine. "I really like Prince Legolas. I think he's so handsome and kind."  
  
'Oh, she does, does she?' Danestar thought. 'She'll have to keep her claws off him, he's mine.'  
  
"Awww!" said Ondine. "There's no-one left for poor Danestar!"  
  
"Back off, Ondine!" said Danestar angrily. "I've always had second best to you, but not anymore! I'll have Legolas before you can poison him!"  
  
"What makes you think Ondine wants to poison him?" said Silvena.  
  
"I've had enough of this!" said Ondine standing up and walking to the door. "You keep away from Legolas!"  
  
And with those words, Ondine slammed the door shut.  
  
P.S. Hello again. For all the confused readers, Eldarion is Rowan, I just changed the name. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: ArwenGranger, ItarildeAmandil, LilyClairePotter, DriDri, Street faerie, maggie black, stumpystormtrooper, Niomi Gardner, Errol, RoseoftheWorld, Elfy-Elf Girl, Lizzy, utsuri, Nichola, Lady Porcelain, Clare, QueNighthawk and Nina. Thanks so much! You've all been really supportive and your reviews were fantastic and helpful! Bye now, ele15greenleaf 


	5. You can count on me!

Falling in Love  
  
By Elle Greenleaf  
  
A/N Thank you to all my reviewers once again. I really appreciate all the help. Here is the 5th chapter! Enjoy!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
How can she do this to me? How can she steal my one chance at love? This isn't like her; Danestar is usually so quiet and kind. Why is she being so selfish? She's the one that's always admired by guards or visitors. I've never had anyone...never.  
  
Oh, Legolas! You can't choose her! Not Danestar! She goes through men like clothes! Always receiving the new and throwing away the old. I can remember the last man she ensnared, from the court. He was heart-broken when she left him. Legolas, you shall be heart-broken too once she's finished with you.  
  
I'm not like that. I'll always be with you, no matter what.  
  
Please? Can you give me a chance?  
  
Don't turn me away!  
  
Ondine awoke from her dream. She was breathing very fast and was also sweating. She held her right hand in a fist and punched it into her left. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing the last moments of her dream.  
  
Legolas was hand in hand with Danestar. They were walking through Gondor proudly with a bundle in their arms. The bundle gurgled and cried.  
  
This won't happen, thought Ondine, it can't. This is my one chance at falling in love. Danestar can't take it away from me.  
  
Ondine rose from her bed and pulled back the hangings. She looked out of her window. The dawn was upon Gondor, just.  
  
She pulled a long nightdress over her and left the room.  
  
The halls were very quiet. She walked silently over the cold stone floors, through dark passageways and down winding staircases.  
  
She came to the window over-looking the whole of Gondor. There were extravagant banners and decorations outside ready for the celebration. The weak sunlight reflected off the hundreds of goblets piled on a large table. They'd all be there soon. They'd be talking, eating, drinking, dancing- Dancing?  
  
Ondine had a sudden fantasy of Legolas asking her to dance. She was swept off her feet by him as he took her hand in his. All heads turned to look at them. Her father was smiling, her mother was half crying and Danestar looked livid.  
  
He pulled her even closer. She could see her reflection in his pale eyes. He pulled her closer again. She could hear Danestar screaming as his lips touched hers.  
  
Ondine snapped out of her fantasy as she heard someone walking towards her. She wheeled around.  
  
There stood her dream, Prince Legolas. He was fully dressed in a mossy green tunic. His hair was shining due to the blinding sunlight which now flooded the hallway.  
  
"Good morning, my lady," said Legolas. He seemed a little distant. He was looking out of the window. "The sea looks beautiful this morning, don't you think?"  
  
Ondine took another look. "My lord, there is no sea."  
  
Legolas laughed softly.  
  
"Of course, you can't see it, can you?" he said. "I am an Elf. I have keen eyesight. And rather good hearing too!"  
  
"Why were you looking at the sea?" asked Ondine.  
  
Legolas was silent for a moment.  
  
"Can I trust you with a secret?" he finally said.  
  
Ondine nodded.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath.  
  
"All my kind have gone across the sea. I happen to be the only one left. Your mother, well, that's a different story, decided to remain also. Ever since thirty years ago, I have been pondering whether to cross the sea and be with the rest of my kin. So far I have resisted the temptation, but it will not last for much longer. I will need to go sooner or later.  
  
"If I go, I will be able to see all my friends again. Many friends that died in battle and few that survived."  
  
Ondine looked sympathetic. Poor Legolas, she thought. I never knew he was going through this.  
  
"There is something troubling you, lady Ondine," said Legolas.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"It's nothing, my lord Legolas," lied Ondine. "I must go and see my father," she said.  
  
"I look forward to seeing you at the celebration this evening!" said Legolas to Ondine's back as she walked away.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Aragorn awoke. He saw Arwen sleeping beside him. She looked so peaceful. Suddenly, as Aragorn rose from his bed, she stirred.  
  
"Good morning my love," said Arwen leaning forward to kiss her husband. "It's a little early for you to be up, isn't it?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. It was early, even for him. Something bothered him, something arose him.  
  
"Can you hear anything, Arwen?"  
  
Arwen remained silent.  
  
"Yes," she finally said. "Someone is walking through the halls. I can't think of anyone who might be up at this hour."  
  
"Maybe it's Legolas," guessed Aragorn. "He's always wondering about these days. He's all alone in Mirkwood. There are no friends of his left on this Middle Earth. He's extremely lonely."  
  
"We need to help him find a wife," said Arwen.  
  
"What are you implying?" asked Aragorn raising his right eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," said Arwen. "Well...I suppose..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We could try and urge Danestar, Silvena or Ondine to...um...well...make friends with Legolas?" Arwen finished lamely.  
  
"That's not all you want to happen," said Aragorn, his left eyebrow rising also.  
  
"You know what I mean!" said Arwen.  
  
Aragorn was about to answer back when there was a soft knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Aragorn.  
  
The door swung open.  
  
Danestar stood in the doorway looking refreshed and clean. She was dressed already and her hair braided with gold ribbons.  
  
"Good morning, my dear daughter," said Arwen with a huge smile.  
  
"Good morning, mother," said Danestar happily.  
  
"What's got you in this mood?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Oh...nothing...just a certain Elf."  
  
"Really?" said Arwen sounding surprised. "We thought we'd have to pay you to fall in love with Legolas!" As Arwen finished, she clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"That's let the cat out of the bag!" said Aragorn.  
  
"You were planning this?" said Danestar looking shocked.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, yes," confessed Arwen.  
  
"I'm surprised at you mother!" said Danestar.  
  
"As am I!" said Aragorn.  
  
Arwen smiled.  
  
"Listen, there is no doubt Legolas is lonely. He needs someone. Could it be you, dear?" she said.  
  
Danestar was secretly overjoyed. She couldn't believe that she was going to be with this beautiful Elf!  
  
"I'll try, mother and father," said Danestar.  
  
"Thank you, my dear," said Arwen. "I know you won't let us...well...me down."  
  
"Of course not, mother," said Danestar. "You can count on me." She left the room.  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing," said Aragorn uncertainly. 


	6. It's nearly time

Falling in Love  
  
By Elle Greenleaf  
  
A/N Hi again. Thank you so much once again to the people I love most, my reviewers! You have been so ultra special to me! Thanks again! Here it is! The next chapter! Read on!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Danestar was immensely pleased. She was going to have that gorgeous Elf prince right under her thumb.  
  
'Once I get bored of him,' she thought, 'I'll dump him on the trash heap outside the palace. But I doubt I'll ever get bored.'  
  
She smiled mischievously. Her mother and father never knew she had an evil side. Oh! This was going to be so much fun!  
  
'But what happens if Ondine gets to him first? I'll just have to turn Legolas against her!'  
  
She walked back to her quarters.  
  
Silvena wasn't there. She was no doubt fawning over Haramir.  
  
Danestar picked up her comb and began tidying her hair.  
  
'Now,' she thought. 'What could I tell Legolas? That Ondine is a nasty liar and a thief? Oh no! I can do so much better than that! How about; she kills horses for fun! Oh! I can't choose!'  
  
"Danestar?"  
  
Silvena walked into their room.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Danestar.  
  
"I went for a walk with Haramir," answered Silvena. "The decorations for later are spectacular, you know."  
  
"Don't change the subject!" snapped Danestar. "You seem to be spending far too much time with a man you barely know!"  
  
"You seem to be spending too much time plotting how to ensnare that Elf!" said Silvena coldly.  
  
Danestar blinked. She always tried to deny something once she'd been caught.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard you in your sleep," said Silvena. "You were muttering how much you would hate it if Legolas picked Ondine over you."  
  
So Silvena wasn't lying.  
  
"How dare you!" shrieked Danestar. "Ondine is my sister! I care about her!"  
  
"Remember that argument you had last night! You weren't so caring then!"  
  
"I don't have to put up with this!" said Danestar. She threw her comb on her dressing table and left the room, shutting the door with such great force.  
  
"I really can't believe her," said Silvena.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"You! Go and fetch the wine! You, there! Clean the tables! And you! Pick up the napkins from the kitchens!"  
  
Aragorn was frantic. He really wanted his celebration to be a success. If there was anything out of order, it had to be fixed.  
  
"Father," said Eldarion soothingly, "calm down. There are ages until tonight. It's not yet midday!"  
  
"Oh my son! I just want everything to go according to plan!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Don't worry," said Eldarion. "What's left to organise?"  
  
"The seating arrangements," grunted Aragorn.  
  
"Well then, I'll start on those," said Eldarion. "Leave it to me, father."  
  
"I know I can always count on you, Eldarion," praised Aragorn. "You are like your mother and grand-father in so many ways."  
  
"I would have liked to meet my grand-father and grand-mother," said Eldarion.  
  
"You will someday, Eldarion," whispered Aragorn as Eldarion walked away.  
  
Eldarion broke into a run and headed back through Minas Tirith. Once back inside his bed chamber, he found a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink.  
  
"Right," he said to himself. "Who should sit where?"  
  
Eldarion ran through the guest list:  
  
King Eomer, Lord Faramir, Lady Eowyn, Haramir, Legolas, Gimli, and some hobbits; Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, his Uncle Elladan and Uncle Elrohir On top of that were himself, his mother and father and three sisters. There were fifteen in all for the top table, with the people of Minas Tirith dining at smaller separate tables. The royal court would sit at the back.  
  
"This should be fun," said Eldarion to himself as he smirked.  
  
Eldarion spent the afternoon writing place cards for the important guests.  
  
When he finished, he took them outside to the location of the party; outside on Pelannor Fields.  
  
"Right," said Eldarion quietly, "you can go here...and you can go there...and you can go next to Faramir...you can sit with Gimli, he he... and you can go with my favourite sister Ondine!"  
  
He finished with the place cards and took a seat.  
  
The evening was nearly upon them. The party would soon be beginning.  
  
Dusk was creeping up from behind the mountains. The sky became pink and orange.  
  
It was time.  
  
Eldarion left his seat and went back inside Minas Tirith to get changed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ondine was almost ready.  
  
She had bathed and washed her red hair. She allowed it to dry naturally, and it looked wonderful.  
  
She combed it thoroughly and tied a small bit of it back, leaving the rest to fall down fall over her shoulders.  
She placed a small silver crown on her head and entwined silver ribbons in her hair.  
  
She put on the most beautiful sky blue gown. It had long flowing sleeves and it fell past her feet. It had silver embroidery round her waist.  
  
Her shoes were also blue. Small leather boots which tied with turquoise lace.  
  
Ondine took up a silver and diamond necklace from her bedside table and tied it round her slender neck.  
  
Now, Ondine felt that she was ready to face anything the evening threw at her...even Legolas.  
  
"I'm coming for you, Legolas," she said to herself as she left the room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
PS Hello again. Thank you for reading my trashy story as always. Now, can you click on that little button in the bottom left hand corner and tell me what you think? Elle Greenleaf 


	7. The Party, Part I

A/N  
  
Thanks to the three reviewers who reviewed my last chapter. To my loyal friends out there (reviewers) I give you the long awaited seventh chapter of..........  
  
Falling in Love  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Music had started playing loudly. A smooth and joyful tune was played my some musicians on the field.  
  
Outside on Pelannor Fields were many tables. Hundreds of small circular ones, and two larger tables, each seating seventeen or more. There were large torches burning brightly in their caskets illuminating the field brightly in the dark night.  
  
Guests started to appear from the city of every kind.  
  
There were the peasants who had tried, but failed to make themselves look presentable for the party. The short, the tall, the large and thin made there way onto the field.  
  
The royal court was dressed splendidly. They took such great pride in their appearance. As they past the peasants, they turned up their noses.  
  
And, finally, the grand table began to fill.  
  
Eomer, Eowyn, Faramir and Haramir were the first to be seated by some well dressed servants. They sat where their place cards were and began to listen to the music.  
  
Not long after came three Halflings, hobbits. They wore rich colours over their plain cream vests. They were chatting merrily as they seated themselves. Samwise took a place at Haramir's left side, Peregrin sat on Faramir's left and Meriadoc sat on Eowyn's right. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
Gimli the dwarf wandered in a few moments later, carrying his axe on his back. He was whistling along with music tunelessly.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir, twin brothers of Arwen followed Gimli, taking seats next to each other. Both were dressed in gold tunics and looked very well groomed.  
  
Around five minutes later, Legolas swept over. Dressed in a silver blue tunic, he sat next to Gimli. He folded his arms and sat gracefully listening to the music with great interest. What he didn't know was that someone was staring at him from a far off window, the same window that Ondine and Legolas met that morning.  
  
"Mother, father!" said Ondine. "Everyone is there!"  
  
"Okay," said Aragorn, "it's time to go!"  
  
Back outside, the field was full. Every one of the smaller tables was crowded. The court table was full. The only seats left were those of Aragorn, Arwen, Eldarion, Danestar, Silvena and Ondine.  
  
A hush fell over the guests as Aragorn's family arrived.  
  
Aragorn was dressed in a long red tunic, a dark green cloak and on his head he wore his crown. In a sheath on his belt was his sword, Anduril.  
  
Arwen wore a flowing gown of deep mauve. She had a silver circlet on her dark head.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen sat at the very end of the grand table, while Eldarion, wearing a brown and green tunic, sat next to Elrohir.  
  
Silvena sat on Haramir's right, dressed in a very pale pink gown. Her white blonde hair was tied up with a pink ribbon.  
  
Danestar swept over to Legolas, ready to sit at the vacant seat on his left. She wore a deep blood red gown and a small violet scarf. Bu she was to be disappointed.  
  
The name on the place card for that particular seat was 'Ondine'.  
  
Danestar screwed up her fists in fury. How could this happen?  
  
Ondine appeared behind her.  
  
"Excuse me, Danestar," she said quite politely, "I believe I'm to sit there. You'll find your seat next to Gimli."  
  
Danestar grunted, and reluctantly took her seat.  
  
Legolas turned to look at the person sitting on his left.  
  
Ondine looked spectacular. Legolas could not think of another at the party who looked more entrancing than her.  
  
She turned her head to face the Elf beside her.  
  
Legolas looked into Ondine's bright green eyes. He could see that inner beauty that no man had seen before shining through her.  
  
Ondine gazed into Legolas' eyes. They were icy blue...cold, but yet filled with warmth.  
  
They turned away from each other in time for the opening of the party.  
  
"My lords, ladies, guests!" cried Aragorn into the night. "Welcome! Today, as we mark this memorable occasion, I ask you to dine with me, and drink my wine! Enjoy this night!"  
  
The well-dressed servants appeared once again, carrying silver platters of food. They gave it to everyone, every single person at the celebration.  
  
So much food filled the table.  
  
There was fried fish, chicken legs, roast mutton, salted pork, potatoes, green beans and other luxurious foods. There was malt beer and red wine of the vine.  
  
Gimli the dwarf dug in immediately, eating everything that his short, stubby arm reached. He tried to talk to Danestar with an extremely full mouth, which made her lean back as far as she could, as bits of potato flew out.  
  
"Try some voast pork, my deeeeear," he said.  
  
Danestar looked revolted.  
  
"No, thank you, master dwarf," she said with a very strained smile.  
  
Across on the other side of the table, Eldarion was choking on his wine.  
  
"That's what you get for trying to play with Legolas' and Ondine's feelings," muttered Eldarion into his goblet, as he tried not to laugh.  
  
Aragorn was enjoying himself immensely. He was laughing loudly to jokes from Elrohir and banging his goblet on the table.  
  
"...and then he said 'that's no orc, that's my wife!'"  
  
"Oh!! That's a good one Elrohir!" said Aragorn enthusiastically.  
  
Over by Faramir, the hobbit Pippin began to sing merrily to the music.  
  
"...with the brave and true...down at the Green Dragon!" he finished heartily.  
  
Faramir clapped hard, and laughed louder than any other.  
  
Haramir seemed to be trying to impress Silvena by reading some of his poetry.  
  
"And with the night my love doth take, I see once more her shining face," Haramir ended.  
  
Silvena was nearly in tears.  
  
"Oh! Haramir! That was beautiful!" she said. "Have you ever thought about writing a book?"  
  
"My poetry isn't good enough to waste the pages of a book," said Haramir modestly.  
  
"Oh, come on!" laughed Silvena. "If you're not good at writing poetry then I'm not beautiful!"  
  
"But you are beautiful!" said Haramir.  
  
"That makes you good at poetry!" giggled Silvena.  
  
"Oh, come on! Give up!" said Eomer to Merry.  
  
The pair were having a small drinking contest. The first to drain a pint of beer would win. They had drawn on the last two rounds, so they decided on one to win the lot.  
  
Eomer and Merry's goblets were filled, and they began.  
  
Half way through Eomer's pint, Merry slammed down his goblet on the table.  
  
"Ha!" Merry declared rather drunkenly. "I win!"  
  
"I don't believe this!" said the King amusingly. "I've lost to a hobbit, someone half my size!"  
  
"You better get used to it!" added Pippin. "You're up against me next!" 


	8. The Party, Part II

A/N  
  
Hi again. Thought I'd update because I happen to be very bored. Enjoy folks!  
  
Falling in Love  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Party, Part II  
  
The mouth-watering meals had disappeared. It had all been eaten. Instead, the plates were filled with desserts. There were cakes and puddings and tarts and also an odd looking lumpy thing, which many presumed was rice pudding. To Legolas' great delight, there was a small platter of the Elvish whey bread, lembas.  
  
Gimli, along with Merry and Pippin, helped themselves to a bit of everything, not wanting to miss anything out.  
  
Haramir gave Silvena a small piece of a tasty looking sponge cake with a cherry on top.  
  
"Go on, share it with me?" asked Haramir sweetly.  
  
Silvena pouted.  
  
"Oh alright then!" she said. "You are very persuasive!"  
  
"You have no idea..." said Haramir under his breath as he chuckled.  
  
Meanwhile, the last hobbit, Sam, was examining the rice pudding.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe to eat?" he yelled to Merry.  
  
Merry, whose mouth was full of different things, couldn't answer, so he nudged Pippin to speak for him.  
  
"It's perfectly alright Sam!" he bellowed through his mead.  
  
Sam reluctantly took a small spoonful of the lumpy grey substance while holding his nose. The moment he tasted it he sighed with relief. It wasn't as bad as he's thought!  
  
The music was getting softer, and the night was growing darker.  
  
Once the puddings had been demolished, Aragorn stood up.  
  
"It's time to dance, my friends!" he said as the music became very lively. He offered his hand to Arwen, and they began to dance on a large patch of grass in between the circular tables and their table.  
  
Following Aragorn's lead, many other men rose from their seats.  
  
"Lle merna salk?" said Legolas to Ondine. Ondine blinked.  
  
"Pardon?" she said, confused.  
  
Legolas smiled warmly. "Do you want to dance?"  
  
Ondine sighed and then chuckled.  
  
"Yes, please!"  
  
Legolas took Ondine's hand, and placed his arm round her waist as they began to sway gently to the music.  
  
Back at the table, Danestar was staring at the couple in envy. Why couldn't it be her dancing with the Elf? Again, she screwed up her fists in fury and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Silvena," began Haramir, "would you pleasure me by dancing?"  
  
"Oh, you are a charmer!" Silvena giggled as she stood up and brushed the creases out of her pale pink dress.  
  
While they were dancing, Aragorn and Arwen were talking about Legolas.  
  
"It seems another has caught Legolas' eye," said Aragorn quietly.  
  
"Yes," said Arwen. "Danestar won't be too pleased, though. She had her mind set on him."  
  
"You know, Arwen, amin dele ten'he," said Aragorn uncertainly.  
  
"Amin weera yassen lle," said Arwen. "She seems a little distant lately...a little lonely."  
  
"Lle naa vanima, mela en'coiamin," said Aragorn as he planted a kiss on his wife's cheek.  
  
"Amin mela lle," said Arwen softly.  
  
"Vanimle sila tiri," said Legolas into Ondine's ear.  
  
"Stop speaking Elvish!" she said playfully. "I have no idea what you are saying!"  
  
"Your beauty shines bright," said Legolas as he twirled her.  
  
Ondine blushed bright red.  
  
"You will have to teach me some of your native language!" said Ondine.  
  
"Let's start with the basics then," said Legolas, "Mani naa essa en lle?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Legolas. "Do you not know your own name?"  
  
"Of course I do! I just don't understand Elvish!" she said with a very cute smile.  
  
"Well you're not going to learn it in one night," said Legolas. "Ask your father for a tutor to teach you."  
  
"Would you be my tutor?" said Ondine slowly.  
  
Legolas looked as if his birthday had come early.  
  
"Why, if your father agreed, then yes," he replied.  
  
"Oh thank you Legolas!" said Ondine as she wrapped her arms round him. She suddenly realised how close she was to him.  
  
"I could get used to this," said Legolas, and he gave Ondine a tiny kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Excuse me," said a cold voice from behind them, "may I cut in?"  
  
It was Danestar.  
  
"Yes, why not," said Legolas. He bowed to Ondine, who went back to her seat, then took Danestar's hand.  
  
"May I say," began Danestar as they danced, "that you look extremely handsome tonight, my lord."  
  
"Thank you, my lady."  
  
Ondine was watching them. It was now her turn to feel jealous.  
  
"Ondine," said Eldarion, "come and dance with me." Ondine accepted her brother's request and stood up.  
  
"What's the matter, Ondine?" he said.  
  
Ondine kept her silence.  
  
"Let me guess, Danestar?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's obvious," Eldarion replied. "She's being the scheming and deceiving person I always saw her for."  
  
"You're on my side then?" said Ondine, sounding surprised.  
  
"Of course I am," said Eldarion. "You are the innocent one here."  
  
That may be so, but Danestar never would never let go of anything she wanted.  
  
"Legolas was going to teach me some Elvish," said Ondine as she sighed.  
  
"Really?" said Eldarion. "You really like him, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do!" said Ondine. "I wouldn't be so upset over him otherwise!"  
  
"Listen," said Eldarion quietly. "Stay out of Danestar's way, or she may do something she'll regret."  
  
"She really needs an attitude adjustment," said Ondine coldly.  
  
"She'll get her comeuppance, Ondine, don't worry," said Eldarion as the song finished. He bowed and he led her back to her seat, before going back to his own.  
  
Danestar was laughing. For some reason, Ondine seemed to be the only one who could see through the pretty face and into her soul. Danestar's soul was not pretty. She seemed to be able to deceive anyone.  
  
'Legolas...' thought Ondine, 'don't fall for it. She's just playing. Please...just leave her...'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Phew! Another chapter done! Now...for all you confused readers...  
  
Amin dele ten'he I worry about her  
  
Amin weera yassen lle I agree with you  
  
Lle naa vanima, mela en'coiamin You are beautiful, love of my life  
  
Amin mela lle I love you  
  
Vanimle sila tiri Your beauty shines bright  
  
Mani naa essa en lle What is your name  
  
Thanks for reading! That's all for now folks!  
  
But if you want to do me an extra favour... click that tiny little button in the bottom left hand corner!!! ( 


	9. The Party, Part III

A/N  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on another story. Enjoy!  
  
Falling in Love  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Party, Part III  
  
Ondine watched sadly as Danestar stared into Legolas' eyes. They looked so good together, a lot like her mother and father. The music went softer, and more romantic.  
  
Why was Legolas falling for her act? She was just playing with him, and he's end up getting hurt. She had to stop this.  
  
Ondine left her brother, and went to find the hobbits.  
  
"Merry, Pippin, Sam?" she whispered. She couldn't see them anywhere.  
  
"Lady Ondine," came a reply, "under the table!"  
  
Ondine ducked and crawled under the table. Merry, Pippin and Sam were under there, feasting on the last of the food and wine.  
  
"What's up, my lady?" said Pippin rather drunkenly.  
  
"I need your help," said Ondine. "Will you do me a favour?"  
  
"Anything for you, Lady Ondine," said Sam merrily.  
  
She kissed all three of them once on each cheek.  
  
"Right," said Merry, "what was it you wanted us to do?"  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn gazed upon Danestar's determined face. She was not going to give up, and he knew that she would try and force Ondine out of the picture.  
  
How could he have raised her? How had she turned out like this?  
  
"Aragorn?" said Arwen. "You must not despair. She will learn, don't worry. Ondine will put her right."  
  
"But what's Ondine's idea of putting things right?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Okay, I admit, she's not the brightest kid on the block, but she'll figure it out," said Arwen, as Aragorn twirled her.  
  
"Thank you very much, lady Danestar," said Legolas as the music stopped.  
  
"Oh, but this one is so much nicer!" squealed Danestar, as a new song was stuck. She pulled him back towards her, and placed her arm round his waist.  
  
"No, thank you, I'm quite worn out," said Legolas kindly.  
  
"Come on old man!" said Danestar angrily.  
  
"Hey!" came a voice.  
  
Danestar wheeled around, only to see her elder sister standing with her hands on her hips, wearing a very cold smile.  
  
"He – said - no," said Ondine slowly.  
  
"I perfectly aware of that, dear sister," said Danestar steely.  
  
"Then stop pestering him. He's – not – interested!"  
  
Danestar's mind clicked. She walked up to Ondine, and slapped her hard across her cheek.  
  
Ondine screamed, and clutched her face where Danestar hit her.  
  
"How dare you!" Ondine hit back, punching Danestar in the nose. It began to bleed.  
  
The music had stopped, and silence surrounded them. Everyone was watching. This was Ondine's chance, to show everyone what Danestar really was once and for all.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" said Danestar sarcastically, wiping her bloody nose with the sleeve of her gown.  
  
"There's a lot more where that came from," said Ondine.  
  
Before anyone knew what was happening, a cat fight broke out. Many were cheering and clapping. Arwen and Aragorn were looking very shocked and were trying to break them up, by attempting to hold back Danestar. Gimli was trying to get Legolas to cheer, but he just stood there, trying to figure out why they were fighting...and then it hit him.  
  
"Ondine! Danestar!" he yelled. "Stop, please stop!"  
  
Ondine stopped to see what he wanted, but it was a mistake. While her back was turned, Danestar hit her over the head with a wine goblet.  
  
"Ow," said Ondine faintly, as she slumped to the ground.  
  
'This has gone far enough,' thought Legolas.  
  
"Danestar!" yelled Merry. "Here! Hit her with this!" He held up a wine bottle, and Danestar ran over to get it.  
  
"Ha!" said Sam. "You're in for it now!" As Danestar took the bottle, she tripped over a rope, and landed in a large plate of rice pudding.  
  
All of the guests fell about laughing. Danestar got up, covered in rice pudding. Merry, Pippin and Sam helped her up, clutching their sides and laughing so hard, that they all had hiccups.  
  
Danestar's face was bright red with embarrassment. She felt such a fool, and everyone had seen.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen rushed over, and attempted to clean her up, but Danestar just held up her hand, meaning no. She took one last look at Ondine, her mother and father, and finally Legolas, and started to walk back to Minas Tirith. All eyes were now on Ondine, still on the floor and rubbing her head, who was feeling very guilty.  
  
Ondine began to run after Danestar, and she finally caught up with her.  
  
Danestar," she pleaded, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far."  
  
Danestar's eyes were watering.  
  
"Well, it has," she said faintly, and she continued to walk.  
  
"Please, Danestar, forgive me," said Ondine.  
  
"Only if you can forgive me," said Danestar, "and Legolas too. I know where to cross the line, and I've well and truly jumped over it."  
  
"Then I forgive you," said Ondine.  
  
Danestar looked into her sister's warm brown eyes, and she saw forgiveness.  
  
"Then I forgive you," said Danestar. "And I must say Legolas looks at you in a way he could never at me. You have true inner beauty, and I'm proud to be your younger sister."  
  
Ondine felt her heart melting warmly. This was Danestar; a loving and forgiving friend.  
  
"Go on, Ondine," said Danestar, "someone's waiting for you."  
  
Ondine turned her head to see Legolas striding up to them, and his face looked grave.  
  
"Come here!" said Ondine, and she pulled her sister into a hug. They broke apart, both smiling.  
  
"Legolas! Over here!" called Danestar. Legolas joined them. "Legolas, I owe you an apology. I'm deeply sorry for any misfortune I've caused you." Danestar hung her head in shame, but Legolas pulled up her chin gently.  
  
"I know what it is like to be in love," he said gently, "no apology is in order." Legolas' blue eyes lit up.  
  
Danestar bowed. "Thank you my lord, now I wish to return to my chambers." Danestar left, leaving Legolas with Ondine.  
  
"So, who were you talking about when you said you were in love?" asked Ondine.  
  
Legolas pulled her closer. "Do you not know? Then let me show you."  
  
Legolas moved closer again, and planted a soft and sweet kiss on Ondine's red cherry lips.  
  
Now, Ondine felt, that she had fallen in love, and was in love, well and truly.  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was so hard to write!!! I can't believe I've finished it! It's my first ever Fan Fiction story completed!!  
  
Reviews are very welcome, as I would love some tips to polish it off. Thanks!!  
  
miz greenleaf  
  
~x~x~x~ 


End file.
